


I Love You.

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Garcia, it's me. It's Morgan. Open up." Derek announced. I let out a shaky breath and tried to will my body to comply with his wishes. I just keep freezing. There's something wrong with me. Did he just come here to take back what he had said? Morgan/Garcia
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	I Love You.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.

Getting shot was replaying in my mind all night. I doubted I would be able to sleep. No matter how I reasoned with myself, I just didn't feel safe in my home anymore.

A knock on the door jarred me from my thoughts. I just froze. I knew it couldn't be him – he was dead.

"Garcia, it's me. It's Morgan. Open up." Derek announced. I let out a shaky breath and tried to will my body to comply with his wishes. I just keep freezing. There's something wrong with me.

Did he just come here to take back what he had said? Is he going to tell me that he didn't mean it, that his emotions were just running high? I don't think I could survive it, if he did.

"Come on, Baby Girl. Let me in." Derek coaxed from outside the front door. I sighed and gave up on my internal battle. I couldn't ignore him forever. I have to face him sometime.

I opened the door and Derek let out a sigh of relief. He stepped inside and immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I had to see you and see for myself that you were still okay. I know it hasn't been long, but every time I close my eyes, I picture you getting shot. I was so close to losing you. I – I can't picture my life without you, Penelope." He admitted. I shivered against him. Derek never calls me by my name. His sincerity wasn't lost on me.

"I'm still here, Derek. You didn't lose me. I'm here." I promised him. He pulled away, just enough to look me in the eye.

"When I told you that I loved you, I meant it. You're my God given solace, woman. I don't just have love for you. I'm in love with you. And I keep thinking about what would have happened if… if I didn't say it. You're everything to me, Mama. Even if you don't feel the same way, I had to tell you." He professed. My jaw dropped.

"I… you're serious?" I asked, still gaping at the chocolate Adonis in front of me.

"As a heart attack," he breathed, before touching his lips to my own. My eyes slid shut, as I melted into the kiss. This must be what heaven feels like.

"I love you, too. It's always been you." I whispered. He smiled and touched his forehead to mine.

"Careful, woman. I'm never gonna let you go." He warned me.

"I never want you to."


End file.
